1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to sawmills, and more particularly to portable sawmills of the band saw type. I have invented a portable band saw-mill system which is able to make bi-directional horizontal cuts, as well as vertical cuts.
2. Background Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,926,086 (Crane) discloses a portable sawmill for horizontal only cuts in a log with a chain saw.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,111,085 (Johnson) discloses a compound curvature cutting machine with a cutting element which may be adjusted in any one of five directions, relative to the machine bed. Once adjusted, the carriage with the cutting element may be moved in the horizontal or vertical directions.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,245,535 (Lockwood, et al.) discloses a portable sawmill with a saw blade at least twice as long as the log to be cut.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,519,283 (Sanborn) discloses an angled band sawmill for making horizontal only cuts on a log.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,559,858 (Laskowski, et al.) discloses a portable band sawmill with a cantilevered carriage for supporting the saw blade on one side of a frame. This saw makes horizontal cuts in only one direction, and does not make vertical cuts.
There is a need, then, in the portable sawmill industry for a saw which makes bi-directional horizontal cuts in two directions, as well as vertical cuts. Also, there is a need for a multi-directional saw which is movably supported on a carriage which is securely supported on two sides of a frame.